La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~
is the second opening song for Suite Pretty Cure♪ sung by Mayu Kudo. It replaced the previous opening, La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Sasaeaeba famirī Ai afureru daiarī Hitori hitori ga chikara awasete Tsunaide yuku BRAND-NEW DAY Ippo zutsu demo susumou (Gō! Gō!) Te ni te wo totte wa ni natte (Janpu!) Mirai e mukatte STAND UP (Purikyua!) Kimochi wo hitotsu ni shite Shingu! Ima, min'na de Suingu! Utaitai FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Sono namida kawaku made Dorīmu! Ame wo koeta Birību! Genki na kokoro mugendai∞ Itsudemo egao ga nanbā wan! Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ ささえあえば　ファミリー 愛あふれる　ダイアリー ひとりひとりが　力あわせて つないでゆく BRAND-NEW DAY 1歩ずつでも進もう(ゴー!ゴー!) 手に手をとって輪になって(ジャンプ!) 未来へ向かって STAND UP!(プリキュア!) 気持ちをひとつにして シング!今、みんなで スイング!唄いたい FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) その　涙かわくまで ドリーム!雨を越えた ビリーブ!元気な心　無限大∞ いつでも笑顔が　ナンバーワン! スイートスイートプリキュア♪ |-| English= La♪La♪La♪La♪La♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ We're family because we care for each other! Filling each and every page with love If we all combine our strengths We can bring forth a BRAND-NEW DAY We can press on, one step at a time (Go! Go!) We'll form a circle standing hand and hand (Jump!) We need to stand up and face our futures (Pretty Cure!) And make our hearts one Sing! I want us to stand together Swing! And sing our hearts out FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Until we wipe our tears away Dream! Having weathered the storm Believe! The power of our beating hearts! Is unlimited Our smiles will always be number one! Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Full Version |-|Romaji= Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Sasae aeba famirī Ai afureru daiarī Hitori hitori ga chikara awasete Tsunaide yuku BRAND-NEW DAY Ippo zutsu demo susumou (Gō! Gō!) Te ni te wo totte wa ni natte (Janpu!) Mirai e mukatte STAND UP (Purikyua!) Kimochi wo hitotsu ni shite Shingu! Ima, min'na de Suingu! Utaitai FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Sono namida kawaku made Dorīmu! Ame wo koeta Birību! Genkina kokoro mugendai∞ Itsudemo egao ga nanbā wan! Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Kinō wa kyō no tane Ashita ni hana sakaseyou Don'na ni kurai yozora ni datte Hoshi wa hikaru fantajī Yume no tobira wo hirakou (Ōpun!) Kibō no kane ga hibikidasu (Jan!) Hirogaru sekai e FLY HIGH! (Purikyua!) Aratana sutēji e to Furēzu! Mata, min'na de Purīzu! Kanadetai FOR FRIENDS (FOR SMILE) FOR LOVE (FOR TRUTH) Hātofuru ni nareru oto de Raifu! Shinjiaeru Raibu! Nakama ga ireba daijōbu Mainichi shiawase bājon appu! Shingu! Ima, min'na de Suingu! Utaitai FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Sono namida kawaku made Dorīmu! Ame wo koeta Birību! Genkina kokoro mugendai∞ Itsudemo egao ga nanbā wan! Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ ささえあえば　ファミリー 愛あふれる　ダイアリー ひとりひとりが　力あわせて つないでゆく BRAND-NEW DAY 1歩ずつでも進もう(ゴー!ゴー!) 手に手をとって輪になって(ジャンプ!) 未来へ向かって STAND UP!(プリキュア!) 気持ちをひとつにして シング!今、みんなで スイング!唄いたい FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) その　涙かわくまで ドリーム!雨を越えた ビリーブ!元気な心　無限大∞ いつでも笑顔が　ナンバーワン! スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 昨日は今日の種 明日に花咲かせよう どんなに暗い　夜空にだって 星は光るファンタジー 夢のトビラをひらこう(オープン!) 希望の鐘が響き出す(ジャン!) 広がる世界へ FLY HIGH!(プリキュア!) 新たなステージへと フレーズ!また、みんなで プリーズ!奏でたい FOR FRIENDS(FOR SMILE) FOR LOVE(FOR TRUTH) ハートフルになれる音で ライフ!信じあえる ライブ!仲間がいれば　大丈夫 毎日しあわせバージョンアップ! シング!今、みんなで スイング!唄いたい FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) その　涙かわくまで ドリーム!雨を越えた ビリーブ!元気な心　無限大∞ いつでも笑顔が　ナンバーワン! スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ |-| English= La♪La♪La♪La♪La♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ We care for each other like we're family So we fill a diary with love If we combine all of our powers We can bring forth a BRAND-NEW DAY We can go on one step at a time (Go! Go!) We'll form a circle standing hand-by-hand (Jump!) Let us face the future STAND UP (Pretty Cure!) And make all of our hearts become one Sing! Now, with everyone Swing! I want to sing FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Till we wipe all our tears away Dream! Having passed the rain Believe! Our energetic hearts are unlimited∞ Our smiles will always be number one! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Yesterday is the seed of today Let's make it bloom tomorrow No matter how dark the night sky The stars will be a shining fantasy Let's open the door to dreams (Open!) The bell of hope starts to ring (Tada!) FLY HIGH to an expanding world! (Pretty Cure!) And onto a new stage Phrase! Again, everybody wants to Please! Play music FOR FRIENDS (FOR SMILES) FOR LOVE (FOR TRUTH) With notes that are full of hearts Life! If I believe Live! That my friends are there I'll be okay I will version up to make everyday happy! Sing! Now, with everyone Swing! I want to sing FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Till we wipe all our tears away Dream! Having passed the rain Believe! Our energetic hearts are unlimited∞ Our smiles will always be number one! Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Audio Trivia *This opening is the last opening/ending that was sung by Kudo Mayu, who was replaced by Yoshida Hitomi starting with Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the second opening to have a remake, after Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~HYBRID VER.~. Video Category:Songs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Opening Songs